Carol Leifer
Carol Leifer, born July 27, 1956) is an American comedian, writer, producer and actor whose career as a stand-up comedian started in the 1970s when she was in college. David Letterman discovered her performing in a comedy club in the 1980s and she has since been a guest on Late Night with David Letterman over twenty-five times as well as numerous other shows and venues. She has written many television scripts including for The Larry Sanders Show, Saturday Night Live, and most notably, Seinfeld.Successful Woman:Carol Leifer By Danielle Cantor; Jewish Woman magazine. Spring 2009. Leifer's "inner monologue" observational style is often autobiographical encompassing subjects about her Jewish ancestry and upbringing, coming out, same-sex marriage, relationships (having been married previously to a man and now partnered with a woman) and parenting."Women Leaving Men for Other Women" on "The Oprah Winfrey Show" airdate 25 March 2009. Leifer has become vegan, saying "I recently became vegan because I felt that as a Jewish lesbian, I wasn’t part of a small enough minority. So now I’m a Jewish lesbian vegan." Early life and education Leifer was born in East Williston, New York, to an Ashkenazi Jewish family, the daughter of Anna, a psychologist, and Seymour Leifer, an optometrist. While studying for a theater degree at Binghamton University, Leifer accompanied her then boyfriend Paul Reiser to a comedy club to see him perform at the open mic night at Catch A Rising Star.The Haunted Smile: The Story of Jewish Comedians in America by Lawrence J. Epstein; PublicAffairs, 2002; ISBN 1-58648-162-2, ISBN 978-1-58648-162-9. Later she tried performing at New York's Comic Strip and was introduced by emcee Jerry Seinfeld. Career Leifer is a stand-up comedian, writer, producer and actor and has been involved in such television shows as Seinfeld, It's Like, You Know..., Alright Already, and The Larry Sanders Show. With Mitchell Hurwitz, she is the creator of the short-lived The Ellen Show (2001). In 1988, she had her own special on Cinemax titled Carol Doesn't Leifer Anymore, which was produced by David Letterman. This was shortly followed by several more specials, titled Carol Leifer Comedy Cruise (1989), Really Big Show (1990), and Gaudy, Baudy, and Blue (1992). She was a writer on Saturday Night Live during the 1985/1986 season. She has performed on Late Night with David Letterman 25 times, but has only been on his show once since 1992. Leifer has also appeared on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson, Dr. Katz, Politically Incorrect, Hollywood Squares, Late Night with Conan O'Brien, and The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Her hosting duties have included four seasons of A&E's Caroline's Comedy Hour, as well as guest stints on Talk Soup and Later. She has written for the Academy Awards for most of the 21st century. Leifer starred in, created and executive-produced the WB sitcom Alright Already, called one of the "10 Best New Shows of the New Season" by the Los Angeles Times and The Washington Post. Despite good reviews, the show only ran one season. Her stand-up experience includes opening for Jerry Seinfeld and Frank Sinatra. Sinatra praised Leifer as "one funny broad!" and "I wish my mother had been that funny – I wouldn't have had to work so hard." She continues working the stand-up circuit and is reportedly writing an original picture for DreamWorks. Additionally, Leifer is a writer and co-executive producer on the CBS sitcom Rules of Engagement. In September 2007, Leifer won an auction for the handwritten notes used by Michael Vick during his apology for his role in dogfighting. Leifer began filming as a contestant for the 3rd season of Celebrity Apprentice in October 2009. However, she was the first to be eliminated on the premiere episode which aired on March 14, 2010. Seinfeld Leifer joined the Seinfeld writing staff during its fifth season (1993–94), and wrote six episodes for the show between then and its seventh season (1995–96). She has been dubbed "the real Elaine," the character having been partially based on her. Her episodes, listed chronologically, are: ;Season five * "The Lip Reader" * "The Hamptons" (co-written with Peter Mehlman) ;Season six * "The Secretary" (co-written with Marjorie Gross) * "The Beard" * "The Understudy" (co-written with Marjorie Gross) ;Season seven * "The Rye" Personal life and other works Leifer is currently in a committed relationship with Lori Wolf, who works in commercial real estate. They share a $3.2-million, 5,000-square-foot (460 m2) home in the Santa Monica Hills. They have one adopted son, named Bruno, who was born in 2007. Lefier has also written for several academy awards shows, including the recent 84th annual Academy Awards. Her first book of humorous essays, entitled When You Lie About Your Age, The Terrorists Win was released on March 10, 2009. In it, she discusses the moment she discovered she might be gay and how her life has changed for the better. References External links * Official Website * Category:1956 births Category:American Jews Category:American television actors Category:American vegans Category:Comedians Category:Lesbian actressesCategory:Living people